


Flip, Drink, Strip?

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: alcoholFor the story starter: “Are you smiling or is that a grimace? I can’t decide,”
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Flip, Drink, Strip?

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Are you smiling or is that a grimace? I can’t decide,” Thomas questioned a little nervous. He could tell Alex was up to no good. 

“Shall we play a game?” Alex questioned in her best, computerized robot voice.

“Firstly, that is an excellent movie, even if that is the only part people choose to remember,” Thomas began to lecture.

“I will rephrase,” Alex interrupted quickly. She placed a bottle of Scotch and two glasses on the table in front of them. “I thought that would get your attention. Now, are you interested in playing a little game with me?”

“If it involves Scotch, I’m already interested.” Thomas poured himself a glass. “So what game are we playing.”

“It’s easy. We take turns flipping a coin while the other one of us calls it. If you are correct, we switch roles. If you are incorrect in your guess, you take a drink. Now to keep it interesting... If you miss 2 in a row you have to strip an item of clothing,” Alex smirked.

“And if someone calls it correctly twice in a row?” Thomas questioned, sipping his scotch. 

“Hmm,” Alex pondered. “Winner’s choice? Have the other drink or strip?”

“I can live with that,” Thomas agreed. He refilled his own glass and poured one for Alex “I’ll call first.”

Alex picked up the quarter and flipped it in the air. 

“Heads,” Thomas called before Alex caught the coin. 

“Tails,” Alex revealed. “Drink up.”

“You say that like it's not what I was planning to do had I been correct,” Thomas insisted, before taking a drink. He retrieved the coin and flipped it between his fingers.

“Heads,” Alex called. 

“Heads,” Thomas announced. 

Alex smiled proudly. “Your turn!” She sent the coin in the air. 

“Tails,” Thomas answered.

“Tails it is!” Alex said disappointedly. “Is it wrong that I’m rooting against you?”

“No more than I am. Your turn,” Thomas replied.

“I’m going to stick with heads,” Alex decided.

“Heads!” Thomas revealed. 

“That’s two for me! That means you owe me an item of clothing, Mr. Hunt,” Alex grinned.

Thomas removed his tie and tossed it on the table. “I’ll go with tails again.”

Alex carefully flipped the coin, “heads.”

Thomas happily took a drink. This game was win-win as far as he was concerned. 

“Heads,” Alex predicted. “It’s been lucky so far.”

Thomas shook his head, revealing the coin, “Heads, again.”

“Off with your shirt!” Alex commanded. 

Thomas slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his taut chest. Alex couldn’t contain her glee. This game had gone much better than she had anticipated. 

Thomas slipped off his shirt and folded it nicely before placing it atop his tie. “I want to say heads, but it has been heads a few times now, probability would assume tails would be a safer prediction based on the previous outcomes.”

“Probability-shmobability,” Alex teased. “Choose a side.”

Thomas sighed. “Tails.”

Alex flipped the coin and smiled as she took a peek at the result before announcing it. “Heads! I believe that means another piece of clothing.”

Thomas kicked off his shoes. 

“That barely counts!” Alex protested. 

“Your turn,” Thomas flipped the coin. 

“Well, probability would assume tails is safer,” Alex began doing her best Thomas impression. He was not amused. She giggled to herself, “Tails!”

“Why am I surprised.” Thomas held out the coin. “Tails!”

“Thank you probability!” Alex exclaimed. “Pants, please!”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Thomas complied. He stood from his chair and removed his pants. He folded them gently and rested them over the back of a chair. “How is it that you have not lost a single round?”

“Luck?” Alex pondered.

“No one is that lucky,” Thomas insisted.

“Apparently I am,” Alex prided herself. She leaned over the table and ran her fingers down his bare chest. “I mean, I did marry the most perfect man in the world.”

Thomas caught her arm and pushed it away. “I do not believe touching was in the rules.”

Alex pouted. “Fine. Back to the game.”

“Not so fast, I would be okay with a one-time cessation of gameplay with an amendment to the rules allowing touching under the circumstances that all parties are in an equal state of undress,” Thomas explained. “Your choice.”

Alex took a moment to think about it. She kicked off her shoes and slipped her dress off over her head. “Happy?” 

“Immensely.” Thomas’s eyes wandered her body. 

Alex straddled his lap and ran her hands over his chest. Her mouth collided with his as her tongue hungrily searched for his. Thomas’s hands explored her newly exposed skin as he held her safely in his grasp. She could taste the scotch in his mouth. His touch was so electric that she almost forgot about their game...almost, but not quite. 

After several glorious minutes, Alex pulled away and returned to her side of the table. “I believe it is your turn.”

“At least now we are back on an equal playing field,” Thomas insisted.

“I dominated you once, I’ll do it again, Hunt,” Alex winked seductively. “And I don’t just mean in this game.”

“You’re on!” Thomas agreed, knowing win or lose, he still won!


End file.
